Sebelum Perjalanan itu Dimulai
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Shinobu memutuskan akan meneruskan studinya di Australia, dan mengakhiri semua hubungannya dengan Miyagi. Namun Miyagi memutuskan akan memberinya sesuatu sebagai "tanda perpisahan"... Lemon, PWP, bayar utang buat eneng troll, RnR?


***Bayar utang lemon buat Ta-chan alias eneng troll =D sekali lagi, meskipun saia adalah seorang pervert, tapi saia bukanlah seorang yang bisa membuat fic lemon yang "asem" xD jadi maafkan kalo abal, ya~. Junjou Terrorist itu punya Nakamura Shungiku, Tabidachi itu punya GReeeeN, tapi cerita ini punya saia. PWP, a bit OOC, you've been warned. Enjoy, minna, and reviews please~ -btw ini author's note terpanjang saia loh #gapenting #dijitakpembaca-***

_Hampir tengah malam, dan kau akan segera berangkat.  
>Kutulis surat, sebuah pembuktian akan perasaan yang tercekat<br>Sehingga besok, aku bisa ada di tempatmu berangkat kala subuh tiba  
>dan tersenyum saat aku mengatakan "Hati-hati di jalan"<br>Sehingga aku bisa mengatakan "Sampai jumpa"…_

"Kau yakin?" tanya Miyagi pada Shinobu, saat mereka bertemu di kantin Mitsuhashi Daigaku siang itu. Miyagi sedikit meragukan keputusan Shinobu yang terkesan buru-buru dan mendadak. Baru saja kemarin ia mengatakan ia akan meneruskan pendidikannya di Jepang, namun tak lama kemudian ia merubah pendiriannya. Miyagi menjadi sedikit khawatir.

"Ya. Aku akan kembali ke Australia, mengambil jurusan Hukum di sana. Aku yakin ini yang terbaik untuk kita berdua." desis Shinobu perlahan.

Miyagi terdiam. Ia sadar, Shinobu sudah bisa memutuskan itu semua sendiri. Dan ia merasa sedikit aneh karena jauh di dalam hatinya, ia tak ingin Shinobu pergi. Ia tak ingin Shinobu menyerah dan melupakan "takdir" yang selalu ia dengung-dengungkan saat ia berada dekat Miyagi. Ya, Miyagi mulai jatuh cinta pada Shinobu.

"Baiklah" ujar Miyagi. Wajahnya polos, tak menunjukkan emosi apapun. "Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Dan aku punya sebuah permintaan sebelum kau pergi nanti"

Shinobu mengangguk. "Anggap saja sebuah permintaan terakhir sebelum kita berpisah"

_Berpisah._

Miyagi tak ingin mendengar kata itu setelah ia mati-matian berusaha mengizinkan Shinobu masuk dan menggantikan gurunya, orang yang selama ini memenuhi hatinya. Namun Miyagi akhirnya menemukan sebuah ide sempurna yang menjamin Shinobu tak akan berani menginjakkan kaki di Narita dan meninggalkan Jepang. Ia pun mengemudikan mobilnya keluar universitas, pekerjaannya hari itu sudah selesai. Setibanya di rumah, ia menekan-nekan tombol di ponselnya dan mulai menulis sebuah email.

"Shinobu,  
>Ikutlah denganku besok. Jangan banyak tanya dulu. Kejutan takkan seru jika kau sudah tahu isinya, bukan?<br>Miyagi."

Shinobu tertawa pelan saat membaca email dari Miyagi. Keesokan harinya, mereka bertemu di kantin universitas, seperti persetujuan mereka kemarin malam. Shinobu terlihat sedikit kebingungan, namun tetap mengikuti Miyagi masuk ke mobilnya.

"Mau kemana kita?" tanya Shinobu. "Awas kalau kau membawaku ke tempat yang aneh"

Miyagi tersenyum tipis. "Tenang saja, aku akan mengajakmu menginap di tempat rahasiaku. Tak jauh dari Tokyo, kok"

Shinobu terdiam, dan tak lagi bertanya hingga mereka tiba. Hari sudah agak gelap saat mereka tiba, dan Shinobu melirik ponselnya, sekedar untuk melihat jam. Ia kaget begitu mengetahui ponselnya tidak mendapat sinyal.

"Miyagi, ponselku tak mendapat sinyal! Apa ponselmu juga?" tanya Shinobu, yang dibalas sebuah anggukan oleh Miyagi. "Kita tak butuh ponsel atau teknologi disini. Tempat ini sangat tepat untuk mengasingkan diri. Ayo, kita ke penginapan sekarang" ujar Miyagi.

Miyagi benar, tempat ini memang sunyi. Jauh berbeda dari keramaian Tokyo, padahal tempat ini hanya berjarak dua prefektur. Shinobu menghirup udara segar, udara yang langka ia dapatkan di Adelaide, tempatnya belajar dulu, maupun Tokyo.

"Kalian anak muda pasti jarang menikmati udara segar begini. Ini dulu daerah tempat tinggalku sewaktu kecil, namun perlahan mulai ditinggalkan warga. Mereka pindah ke Tokyo atau Osaka, mencari kehidupan yang lebih baik, mungkin?" ujar Miyagi, menjelaskan. "Kau capek?" tanya Miyagi.

Shinobu menggeleng. Entah mengapa, ia tak merasa lelah ketika berada di dekat Miyagi, padahal mereka sudah berjalan kaki selama satu jam lebih. "Nah, Miyagi, sebenarnya ada apa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Shinobu.

"Sudah jelas bukan? Aku ingin melakukan 'itu', dan sekalian memberikanmu rekreasi" ujar Miyagi. "Dulu, kakakmu juga melakukan 'itu' denganku di sini"

Mendengar itu, Shinobu langsung sedikit marah dan menghentikan langkahnya. "Jangan cemburu dulu, Shinobu-chin. Aku bercanda kok, soal kakakmu"

"Siapa yang cemburu!" teriak Shinobu.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah penginapan tua. Pemilik penginapan itu sudah mengenal Miyagi, sehingga mereka segera mendapatkan kamar, dan makan malam. Setelah makan, Miyagi menggendong Shinobu ke dalam kamar.

"Kau pasti pegal setelah berjalan kaki tadi" ujar Miyagi, sebelum Shinobu dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dari mulutnya. Shinobu pun terdiam.

Di dalam kamar, Miyagi segera membaringkan Shinobu, dan melepas pakaiannya. Miyagi pun melepas pakaian atasnya sendiri. Melihat tubuh Shinobu yang langsing, dan kesejatiannya yang berukuran sedang, Miyagi segera bernafsu.

"Ah, saja!" ujar Shinobu sedikit kesal, bercampur malu. Ini adalah kali pertamanya berdua dengan Miyagi di sebuah kamar, biasanya meskipun ia menginap di apartemen Miyagi, ia tidur di kamar terpisah.

Miyagi tersenyum sinis."Tak sabaran, ya?" desisnya, yang dibalas dengan sebuah lemparan bantal oleh Shinobu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu" Miyagi segera mengambil posisi, dan meraih kejantanannya. Kejantanan itu dimasukkan kedalam mulutnya. Dijilat dan dikulumnya, bagaikan seorang anak mengulum permen lollipop. Sementara itu, ia memasukkan jarinya kedalam mulut Shinobu, untuk membasahinya. Dan ia menggunakan jari-jari yang basah itu untuk membuka jalan masuk di bagian belakang tubuh Shinobu.

"M…Miyagi…"

Miyagi tersenyum sedikit sinis. "Bukan Miyagi. You!"

"Aaargh! Yo...u… You!"

Miyagi tersenyum sinis, kemudian mulai menyindir Shinobu, anak yang ada di bawah tubuhnya itu. "Ada apa? Permainanku kurang cepat?" desisnya. Mendengar itu, wajah Shinobu yang dari awal sudah terlihat menahan sakit berubah menjadi merah. Miyagi bergeser, kemudian berdiri.

"Aku mencintaimu…" desisnya. Miyagi tersenyum, kali ini bukan senyum sinis. Miyagi kemudian menatap ke bagian bawah tubuh Shinobu. Jalan masuknya sudah terbuka lebar berkat permainan jari Miyagi. Wajah Shinobu semakin memerah melihat badan tegap Miyagi, yang tidak tertutup selembar benang pun, tengah berdiri dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Daerah pribadinya pun berdiri tegak.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar, Shinobu?" canda Miyagi. Belum selesai perkataan Miyagi keluar dari mulutnya, Shinobu segera menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. "Se-selesaikan saja ini…" ujarnya. Entah mengapa, Miyagi merasa suara Shinobu yang pelan karena tertutup bantal itu sangat mengundang. Bagian pribadinya pun sudah berdiri sempurna, dengan beberapa tetes lelehan meluncur dari bagian atasnya.

"Perlihatkan wajahmu, Shinobu-chin", desis Miyagi sembari mengangkat bantal dari kepala Shinobu. Menyerah, Shinobu akhirnya mengizinkan Miyagi melepas bantal itu. Setelah bantal itu terangkat, tangan Miyagi segera meraih sebuah botol di pinggir kasur, dan membalurkan sedikit isinya ke daerah kesejatiannya, juga ke tangannya.

Sembari menatap wajah Shinobu yang memerah karena malu, Miyagi mulai menusukkan barang pribadinya yang tegak ke lubang di bagian belakang tubuh Shinobu. Shinobu mengerang, merasakan bagian belakangnya dirobek oleh sesuatu yang keras dan panas. Ia pun mengencangkan otot-ototnya.

"Shinobu-chin, bagian belakangmu rapat sekali…" ujar Miyagi, sembari menggerakkan tubuhnya maju-mundur tak beraturan, mencoba mencari sebuah titik yang akan membuat Shinobu melupakan sakitnya, dan merasakan kenyamanan.

"Argh!"

Desis kecil dari mulut Shinobu itu sudah cukup membuatnya menghentikan gerakannya sejenak. Miyagi sudah menemukan titik itu. Titik yang akan membuat pandangan Shinobu memutih, dan mengaburkan ingatannya. Tak membuang waktu, Miyagi pun kembali memasukkan kejantanannya ke daerah belakang Shinobu, menuju titik yang baru saja ia temukan. Perlahan, seakan tak ingin merusak sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

"Aaargh… L-lebih cepat, You… Lebih cepat…"

Miyagi kaget. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Shinobu akan mengatakan itu. Segera setelah itu, Miyagi mulai bergerak, meliar, tak lagi memedulikan tempo. Yang ia tahu, Shinobu menginginkannya lebih cepat. Tusukannya pun semakin keras, dan semua itu sudah cukup membuat Shinobu menggelinjang.

Saat tengah bergerak, Miyagi menyadari bahwa kejantanan Shinobu yang berdiri mulai mengganggu geraknya. Ukurannya memang tak lebih besar, namun karena daerah itu berdiri tegak, hal itu sedikit banyak mengganggunya. Miyagi kemudian menggunakan tangannya yang sudah dibasahi semacam cairan untuk menggerakkan kejantanan Shinobu, naik-turun, sesuai gerakannya.

Beberapa tusukan dan sentuhan kemudian, Shinobu merasakan dirinya tak lagi bisa menahan klimaksnya. "Argh, You… Berhenti… A-aku akan…"

Miyagi tersenyum sinis kembali. "Belum saatnya, Shinobu-chin". Miyagi kemudian menghentikan gerak tangannya, dan menutup kepala kesejatian Shinobu. Wajah Shinobu pun memerah, menahan kesal.

"Aargh…"

Mendengar teriakan itu, dan melihat wajah Shinobu yang memerah, Miyagi jadi tak tahan dan segera mengeluarkan sarinya ke dalam tubuh Shinobu. Shinobu pun akhirnya menemui klimaksnya, dan membasahi tangan Miyagi. Mereka bertukar tatap sejenak, dan bibir mereka pun beradu.

"You Miyagi, aku mencintaimu…". Sejenak kemudian, Shinobu tertidur lelap. Miyagi mengelus kepala Shinobu halus, dan menatapnya lekat.

"Terima kasih sudah membuatku melupakannya…" desis Miyagi.

Keesokan harinya, Shinobu tak dapat berjalan, duduk maupun berdiri. Pantat dan kakinya seperti sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya. Sepertinya Miyagi mengungkapkan cinta pada Shinobu sedikit berlebihan. Miyagi tertawa perlahan, sembari sedikit menyindir Shinobu.

"Katanya, kau sudah berpengalaman… Masak 2 ronde saja sudah tak berdaya?" ujarnya, sambil membuka kunci mobil. "Aku bercanda, lain kali aku tak akan melakukan itu terlalu keras, deh"

Shinobu menjawab sedikit sinis, suaranya sudah mewakili sakit yang dideritanya. Namun demikian, ia tetap tertawa pelan. "Ingatkan aku, siapa yang membuatku seperti ini. Tapi aku rela, kok". Miyagi mendudukkan Shinobu di jok depan mobilnya, sembari menyalakan mesin. "Ada kelas hari ini?" tanyanya pada Shinobu, untuk memecah kesunyian. Shinobu menggeleng.

"Mau ikut ke rumahku?" tanya Miyagi. "Hari ini aku juga libur. Kita tak akan melakukannya lagi, aku berjanji…"

"K-Kau tak keberatan jika aku menumpang tidur lagi hari ini?" tanya Shinobu. Miyagi mengangguk. "Kau, kan sudah resmi milikku".

Wajah Shinobu pun memerah kembali. "Ja-jadi malam itu…"

"Ya, aku ingin meresmikan dulu hubungan kita, sebelum kau berangkat. Tak boleh, ya?" tanya Miyagi, kali ini dengan intonasi serius. Shinobu pun terdiam lagi, perasaannya campur aduk antara senang dan malu.

Mobil pun bergerak, meninggalkan penginapan di kompleks pemakaman yang sunyi itu. Sampai perbatasan kota, hanya suara hiruk-pikuk jalan raya dan radio yang menghilangkan sepi diantara mereka. Mereka tak bertukar sepatah kata pun.

Sejenak setelah perbatasan kota, tempat paling awal dimana mereka bisa mendapat sinyal ponsel, ponsel Shinobu mulai bergetar. Email masuk memenuhi ponselnya. Memperhatikan Shinobu memainkan ponselnya, Miyagi jadi tergelitik untuk menanyakan sesuatu, meskipun ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Ia segera memasang wajah sedikit muram, dan mulai bertanya.

"Jadi, kau yakin akan melanjutkan sekolahmu di Australia saja?" tanyanya. Shinobu mendesah, wajahnya berubah warna menjadi seperti kepiting rebus, dan menjawab perlahan. "Maaf", ujarnya. "Tapi aku akan kembali ketika aku sudah bisa sejajar denganmu. Aku akan kembali, mengejar takdirku, saat kau mengakuiku."

Miyagi terpana sejenak. Di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, bukan ini akhir yang ia inginkan. Ia ingin Shinobu melanjutkan studinya di Mitsuhashi saja, fakultas apa pun tak masalah. Jadi, ia bisa mengawasi dan menatapnya kapan pun ia mau. Namun ia segera sadar bahwa Shinobu adalah orang yang sangat memegang ucapannya. Meskipun kini ia pergi, namun toh pasti ia akan pulang. Apalagi Miyagi pun sudah meninggalkan sebuah tanda bahwa Shinobu adalah miliknya.

"Baiklah. Namun asal kau tahu saja, aku akan menunggumu di Jepang, seperti penantianmu akan takdirmu" ujar Miyagi. Ada sedikit rasa tak rela dan kekhawatiran mengganjal di hatinya, namun ia percaya bahwa Shinobu akan menjadi dewasa saat ia bertemu dengannya lagi. "Kapan penerbanganmu akan pergi?"

"Lusa, pukul dua belas" ujar Shinobu, sembari memainkan ponselnya. "A-Aku akan pulang tahun depan, tenang saja. Lagi pula siapa yang benar-benar betah tinggal di negeri orang selama bertahun-tahun tanpa pulang? Dan lagi…" Shinobu akan meneruskan kata-katanya, namun wajahnya sudah terlanjur berubah menjadi seperti kepiting rebus. Merah dan panas.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Miyagi. Kali ini ia tahu bahwa perkiraannya tak akan salah.

"A-Aku kan sudah punya tempat untuk pulang sekarang". Shinobu tak lagi bisa membayangkan betapa malunya ia saat mengatakan ini. Miyagi tertawa. "Kali ini aku benar" batinnya.

Mereka mengobrol ringan selama perjalanan tentang rencana studi Shinobu, sehingga tak terasa mobil yang mereka kendarai pun sudah tiba di Tokyo.

"Eh, maaf, bisakah kau turunkan aku di apartemen kakakku? Aku masih harus berkemas" ujar Shinobu. Miyagi mengangguk, dan menurunkan Shinobu di sebuah apartemen tak jauh dari apartemennya. Begitu ia turun, Miyagi segera memeluknya, dan bibir mereka pun beradu kembali, seakan tak peduli dimana mereka berada.

"Aku pulang dulu." ujar Miyagi singkat.

"Ehm… Aku punya satu permintaan. Bisakah kau menemaniku besok di bandara?" tanya Shinobu, sebelum masuk ke dalam apartemen. Miyagi segera mengangguk, karena ia tahu jadwalnya memang sepi besok. "Tentu. Jam 12, kan?"

Shinobu mengangguk. "Temani aku. Jangan terlambat, ya". Miyagi kembali memeluk Shinobu sejenak, sembari berbisik. "Tentunya"

Setibanya di rumah, Miyagi segera beristirahat. Namun tak lama, kenikmatan istirahatnya segera diganggu oleh telepon dari Takatsuki-sensei, atasan kerjanya.

"Halo?" jawab Miyagi, sedikit malas.

"Miyagi-sensei, maaf memberitahumu secara mendadak, namun Kamijou-sensei sedang sakit dan mengajukan izin untuk tidak masuk besok. Kau mungkin bisa menggantikan shift mengajarnya…" ujar Takatsuki-sensei.

Miyagi mendesah. Ia tahu shift Kamijou sangat padat, dan besok adalah hari tersibuk rekan kerjanya itu. Kamijou-sensei mengajar di 16 kelas besok. Itu artinya, ia tak bisa menemani Shinobu di bandara besok. Namun tugas adalah tugas, ia tak bisa menolak perintah dari professor atasannya itu.

"Baiklah. Besok tolong tinggalkan saja silabus untuk materi yang diajarkan Kamijou-sensei di mejaku" ujar Miyagi, dengan nada sedikit tak rela.

"Aku akan menyuruh Hinata-sensei melakukannya. Tenang saja", ujar Takatsuki-sensei.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong…" ujar Miyagi, sedikit ragu. "Aku dengar Shinobu-chin akan kembali ke Australia"

"Ya, benar. Penerbangannya besok. Aku sendiri heran akan keputusannya, namun sebagai orangtua aku hanya bisa mendukungnya" jawab Takatsui-sensei. Ia pun sepertinya sedikit tak rela anaknya akan kembali ke Australia.

"Sampaikan salamku padanya" desis Miyagi. "Anda akan menemaninya di Bandara?"

"Aku ingin, sebenarnya. Tapi besok akan ada kunjungan dari Todai, jadi aku tak bisa meninggalkan universitas. Kemungkinan Risako akan menemaninya" Takatsuki-sensei menjawab. "Kau sepertinya cukup perhatian pada anak itu"

"Ah, aku hanya kasihan saja melihatnya kesepian di Jepang." Wajah Miyagi memerah saat ia mengatakan itu. Tentu saja, ia tak ingin mantan mertuanya itu tahu bahwa ia tengah berhubungan sangat dekat dengan mantan iparnya itu.

"Aku berterimakasih padamu, Miyagi-sensei. Sejak ia mengenalmu, ia tak lagi terlalu sering melempar tantrum di rumah. Sepertinya ia memang kurang mendapat perhatian. Aku merasa gagal sebagai orangtua." Terselip sesal dalam perkataan Takatsuki-sensei . Ia mengakui, sejak istrinya meninggal dan ia diangkat menjadi pembantu rektor, ia jadi tak punya terlalu banyak waktu untuk keluarga. Padahal Shinobu masih berada dalam fase dimana ia sangat membutuhkan sebuah figur yang memberinya contoh, juga perhatian.

"Tak apa. Aku ikut senang jika Shinobu senang. Takatsuki-sensei, aku permisi dulu" ujar Miyagi, sembari menutup teleponnya.

Keesokan harinya, tepat dua menit sebelum pukul dua belas siang, Miyagi mengirimkan sebuah email untuk Shinobu. Singkat, namun ia berharap perasaannya bisa sedikit tersampaikan.

"Shinobu,  
>Aku minta maaf, aku tak bisa ikut mengantarmu. Aku mendapat pekerjaan mendadak. Hanya satu pesanku, hati-hatilah di sana, dan jangan lupa untuk belajar memasak selain kol, ya. Saat kau pulang nanti, aku ingin makan steak atau yakiniku buatanmu.<br>Miyagi"

Miyagi menulis pesan itu semalam, setelah bergelut dengan rasa malunya dan sedikit perasaan kikuknya. Sebagai seorang professor di bidang literatur, perbendaharaan katanya bukan sedikit sebenarnya. Ia bisa saja bergombal ria di email terakhirnya untuk Shinobu sebelum ia berangkat itu. Namun ia memutuskan untuk bercanda saja, karena toh bergombal ria bukanlah sesuatu yang mereka berdua kenal. Hubungan mereka tak mengenal basa-basi, hubungan mereka langsung tepat sasaran, dan perasaan serta hati merekalah yang menjadi saksi sebenarnya.

Tak lama, ponselnya bergetar. Miyagi sudah kembali masuk kelas dan mengajar, jadi ia tak menyadari dering ponselnya itu. Ia baru membukanya pukul 8 malam, setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai.

"Miyagi,  
>Aku sudah tiba di Australia. (Aku yakin kau pasti membaca ini di malam hari, bodoh)<br>Ya, aku akan berhati-hati. Dan aku berjanji saat pulang nanti aku akan memasak ini untukmu.  
>Shinobu"<p>

Miyagi melihat foto yang dilampirkan Shinobu bersama emailnya. Steak daging, lengkap dengan sayuran dan bubur kentangnya. Air liur Miyagi segera terbit, ia menutup ponselnya dan segera menyiapkan makanan. Ia tersenyum sendiri sambil menikmati makanannya.

"Kau memang masih kecil, Shinobu-chin." desisnya perlahan. "Kau tak pernah mau mengalah, dan kau selalu memegang kata-katamu. Itu yang membuatmu begitu… Ah, tak bisa ditolak" Miyagi tertawa pelan. "Ya, aku menerimanya. Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Shinobu". Ia menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan segera tidur, bermimpi tentang Shinobu.


End file.
